


Question of Morale but Matter of Heart

by DiavenraNesus



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 3rd pov, F/M, Mention of Reader Death, Porn With Plot, TYL! AU, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiavenraNesus/pseuds/DiavenraNesus
Summary: With a small Famiglia getting too close to comfort to their territory, disrupting the peace there with their dangerous ideology, the Cavallone and (L/n) find themselves to work together to eliminate the threat. What was supposed to be a simple reclaiming mission between two allied Famiglias, quickly confronts Dino with one of Reborn’s teachings he hadn’t paid much mind to until now:“A life in the mafia is too short for cowardice and maybes.“





	Question of Morale but Matter of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is ten years younger as Dino, as requested by the commissioner, but still above the legal age. No pedo action here.

If Dino had learned one thing in his time as leader of the Cavallone, it was that peaceful solutions to every problem were a wishful dream in a civilian life but became impossible in the mafia. He could put up an order with the noblest intentions and some riffraff, trying to prove himself and his growing family, would counter it in the rudest way, forcing him to go to more drastic measures than he will ever be comfortable with.

Such was the reason why he was exiting the car, the door held open by Romario, and walked towards the entrance of the (L/n) estate. In the span of the last weeks, he had gotten to know the route towards the manor more closely than he liked. Not because Ricardo (L/n) was a vile man, quite the contrary, rarely had Dino met an open-minded and peaceful boss like him. Truly a breath of fresh air to the prideful and trigger-happy people they usually had to deal with. He simply wished that he had a different, less violent, reason to visit him.

The last time Dino had seen him had only been a couple of days ago and yet the old man seemed he was falling victim quicker and quicker to the cancer in his body, evident not only in the pale color of his skin but also the weak grip when they shook hands.

Ricardo turned to his left, arm outstretched to invite Dino and Romario in but before a word escaped him, he was wrecked by a coughing fit, coming from deep in his chest, making him bend over and in a flash a young woman was standing next to him, standing too close to be a mere servant.

"Come on, Papa, let's sit you down," she said, linking arms with her father and supporting his back with the other as she guided him to the chair, reaching for the prepared water and giving it to him.

"My apologies, Dino," he said after having taking two big gulps, soothing the itch in his throat. Ricardo placed a gentle hand on his daughter's arm.

"It's fine, Signore (L/n). Please, don't push yourself."

"Let me introduce you to my daughter and successor, (Y/n) (L/n). She'll be leading the (L/n) in my place. I'm afraid this old body won't do much service."

"If you allow it some rest, it might soon."

Father and daughter shared a look of what Dino could only assume was a reoccurring argument before she crossed the distance between them and they shook hands, her grip steady.

"Now, let's begin. We have some troublemakers to catch," she said, offering a chair to Dino and then sat down next to her father. In the coming hours, they discussed how they should approach the matter at hand. The discussion mostly handled by Dino and (Y/n), only with the occasion input by her father.

In his years as boss, it wasn't the first time he had witnessed one of the first major meetings of the heirs of a Famiglia. Many deciding that because of his forgiving nature, dealing with Dino was better to ease the successors in. But credit where credit was due, (Y/n) (L/n) held her place like it wasn't the first time, standing her ground when it was needed and letting go when it would be wise.

Not unlike her father, Dino noticed, she preferred a peaceful route too, choosing to go in depth about explaining how the advanced technology of the weapons the rookies had gotten their hold on worked. Weapons the (L/n) Famiglia had worked on for multiple years and therefore was something not every boss would've shared so willingly since it would give him a big advantage should they ever stand on opposite sides.

"I can't imagine these people to not be prepared for our attack, so _everyone_ should know how these weapons work," she had said and with a teasing smile added, "I just gotta make sure we don't end up on opposite sides, Signore Cavallone."

"That would truly be a shame," he replied, joining in with her laughter and was only made aware of her father's presence after he began to cough again, realizing just how close they had been and how captivated he had gotten.

"Well, I think we're settled," (Y/N) said, eyes focused on her father as he heaved after the coughing attack, brows creased in worry.

"We are. We'll be heading out at 0100, they won't expect us in the night." Dino waited until he had her attention again, repeating her words from earlier and smiling gently at her as he saw worry in her eyes he was all too familiar with. Nodding to each other, they rose from their chairs, shaking hands and bidding goodbye until they would meet again.

The initial plan had been that a small, selected team of Cavallone and (L/n) would infiltrate the base of operation, knock out the small group and capture each of them to interrogation later. The team would be lead by Dino while Ricardo would have looked out for any trouble with a team of hackers. Now with (Y/n) in the picture, they adjusted the plan to have her and Dino lead the team into action.

While Dino had agreed with the decision, it was (Y/n) who made the call to infiltrate in the middle of the night, analyzing what they had gathered from the group of rookies and deeming they would be the most vulnerable at that time. A decision they were now benefiting from greatly.

They moved quickly through the halls of the base, knocking out the sleeping guards only to be on the safe side and proceeding to check every room they passed. For the most part, it was merely making sure they wouldn't be surprised in the end. The true battle, and even here Dino was hesitant to call it that, only broke out when they found the armory and the remaining rookies inside. They put up a good fight but essentially they were just kids from the streets in face of professionally trained mafioso; they didn't stand a chance.

Within two hours, they had everything wrapped up and the rookies were being delivered to the (L/n) estate for interrogation. It was after 3 am, the middle of the night, and therefore a perfectly good excuse to head home and catch some much-needed sleep for the day ahead.

(Y/n) looked at him, adrenaline still buzzing in her veins, and her mouth moved before her brain could manage to stop her. "Wanna head out for some drinks? To celebrate?"

Dino looked at her, unwilling to let this night end here, and he agreed before he could stop himself, remind himself how much younger she was and that she was the daughter of someone he almost considered a friend. But once it did and they were driven by Romario and her bodyguard to the closest bar, conserving casually about the accomplished mission, he only told himself that it was _just drinks, nothing forbidden about that_.

Unsurprisingly, the bar was packed but due to its location and size, it didn't feel suffocating. It was a downgrade to what either of them was used to but neither minded, enjoying the change of scenery and quickly snatching one of the few empty booths for themselves, their guards settling to remain close by without raising any suspicion.

The bar was divided into two sections, the lowered ground that was used as dance floor and the raised level with the booths, the counter and several tables that were still being tented to by multiple waiters, making it easy for Dino and (Y/n) to order without having to fight their way through the crowd.

"How bad is it really?" Dino asked once their drinks had arrived, deciding not to skit around the topic.

(Y/n)'s darkened, her smile dropping slightly. "Very. It's true that he wanted me to become more active in the business but it wasn't supposed to be this abruptly. A month ago he still offered me an out for a civilian life," she said, finishing with a bitter chuckle.

"You didn't take it?"

(Y/n) shook her head. "I'm not delusional enough to think it'll be all roses and peaches. I know he had to do things that he was morally against. I know I'll have to do the same but I'm not willing to put the lives of all our men into someone else's hand because I was scared of sacrificing myself. I just hope it won't corrupt me."

His glass remained at his lips without him taking a sip, taken aback by her words and feeling oddly reminded of what he used to be like. By the time, he had been her age, Reborn had already done a remarkable job of whipping him into the boss he was today but he couldn't recall he had been as mature as she was now. Looking at her right now, he couldn't help but wonder how she would grow as the leader of the (L/n) and he felt somewhat lucky to be allied to her Famiglia.

(Y/n) emptied her glass, hitting the table loudly when she put it down and shook herself as the strong alcohol attacked her tongue.

"Dance with me," she told him, already grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the dance floor. They jumped down the small step and quickly settled into a rhythm.

Maybe it was the alcohol but he found himself bound in her spell of enthusiasm, allowing himself to enjoy the moment without any other thoughts about what might happen after. Her arms wound around his neck and he heard her laughter despite the booming music but it felt so far away as his senses narrowed down on first her face and then her lips.

Her head moved and suddenly she was looking at him, the easy atmosphere slipping away as they both realized how heavy the moment had gotten and what they were about to do. Dino's grip on her hips tightened as he leaned down, (Y/n)'s eyes fluttered close, ready to give and go with whatever was happening between them.

An elbow in his ribs made him jolt up, the magic broken as a fight broke out next to them and Romario and her bodyguard hurried to get both of them out of the bar. By the time, the fight escalated enough for security to be called, their drinks were paid for and they were back in the car, now really riding home. The route back was spent in silence but with meaningful looks shared between them and the more he sobered up, the more Dino wished he could blame it on the alcohol, wished it wasn't her that _intoxicated_ him.

* * *

Dino woke up with a startle, body drenched in sweat and chest heaving. For a brief moment he thought it had been another nightmare but a shift of his position alerted him of the pull in his abdomen and he sighed deeply, groaning in frustration as realization settled in of what he had dreamed of.

Kicking back the covers, he made his way to the adjoined bathroom, disrobing himself and turning the shower to cold as soon as he stood under it. The drastic change of temperature shook him awake and it didn’t take long for him to shiver under the stream but try as he might, the erection between his leg wouldn’t go away. Instead, with his brain now alert and fully functioning, he was confronted with the pictures of what he had dreamed of.

How the night could have turned out if that fight had never broken out in the bar, someone passing by him bumping into him and making him push forward right into her awaiting mouth, his grip would have tightened on her hips and their night wouldn't have ended in silence with stolen looks but wrapped in each others' arms, sitting with thighs touching but feeling like it's not enough.

A twist and the water got icy, painful on his skin when it hit.

Instead of dropping her off, she would've joined him in his room, moving against each other as they explored their bodies, taking their time until sleep would overcome them, his arms around her body, holding her close.

Dino's hand turned the knob, letting the water warm him now, giving up on willing the erection away, and he wrapped a hand around his cock, hissing as he touched the sensitive head.

When he had woken up, she would've still been there, arisen from her own slumber shortly after he left and joining him. Hands gently gliding over his tattoos and scars, a ghost of a touch, seducing him as if her presence wasn't already doing that. They were pressed together again, him kissing over her neck, marking her, as she grabbed his dick, nails raking over the shaft. Her thumb ran over the head, collecting the precum and using it to easily jerk him, tightening her hold as she twisted her wrist on the upstroke.

He'd groan against her neck, nipping at it as pleasure shot through him, breathing hard and trying to warn her of his orgasm but she'd only encourage him on.

"Go on, _**cum on me**_."

His cum would paint her stomach and chest, staying there for a moment until it was washed away by the water. Dino opened his eyes and saw that it had only hit the shower walls, the dark of the tiles accentuating the remains of his orgasm. He directed the stream towards it, quickly washing it away and drying himself, pretending such a thing hadn't happened. Jerking it off like a teenage boy and to a girl ten years his junior nonetheless. Reborn would really whack him up the head if he would find out about this.

With an almost obsessive need to remain normal, Dino rushed through his schedule, focusing only on the matters at hand and forcing himself to not be distracted in any way, so it was entirely his fault he jumped in such a way, when Romario alerted him of an upcoming event, he almost snapped his pen in half.

"That party...is tomorrow?"

He ignored the raise of an eyebrow from his right-hand man and instead thought about how he could get out of an invitation he had agreed to weeks prior while still looking himself in the eyes. Dino Cavallone, 10th Boss of the Cavallone Famiglia, throwing a fucking sickie because of a stupid crush.

"Yes, it is. They called earlier because Signore (L/n) still had some documents you need to sign, which you should do then instead of mailing them over and back at them."

"Signor _ **e**_ (L/n), not Signor _ **a**_?"

"No, as far as I know (Y/n) didn't have her ceremony yet so Ricardo is still in charge." Romario paused for a moment, looking at his boss with an unreadable expression. "Did something happen between you two?"

"Absolutely not. Tomorrow then."

The feeling of wanting to hide somewhere instead of confronting a situation head-on was something he hadn't experienced in years and with the way anxiety settled into him, he really couldn't say he had missed it. The party had only barely started when they arrived and the maids quickly lead him to Ricardo's office, only when he knocked he didn't hear the deep drawl of him but a higher and softer voice telling him to come in. A moment passed before he turned the knob and entered the office.

(Y/n) was standing in front of the massive desk, sorting documents, and had her back turned to him. Her very naked back, framed by the outline of her dress, a sight he had seen multiple times and yet it made his breath hitch.

She turned around to him for a moment, letting him see the alluring play of colors of her makeup before focusing on the papers. "Come on. My father said that we should sign the papers since we finished the mission."

Dino's steps were stiff as he passed the distance between them, looking at a spot behind her instead of her eyes as he took the pen to place his signature, her following suit and for a brief moment, their fingers touched, making him jolt away from her. It wasn't by much and others he might have been able to fool but with the way her eyes narrowed, he knew she wasn't one of them.

"You're gonna tell me what's gotten into you, Dino?"

In the span of their evening together a week ago, they had switched to their first names but as of now, he wished they still had the imaginary wall between them, created by the use of their last names.

His throat constricted and he had to clear it before answering. "Nothing's the matter. I'm fine."

"Fine, hm. Is that why you act like a teenager?"

The folder with the papers was snapped shut and (Y/n) turned to him with a stare that made him shiver and in a flash of her quick moves and him suddenly not knowing how to work his legs, she had him caged between herself and the desk.

(Y/n)'s hands moved to his cheeks, thumbs caressing the skin. "Because right now, I have an idiot in front of me and not the man that danced with me." She leaned towards him so he felt her breath on his lips. "Nor the man I wanted to kiss me."

"Stop," Dino said, pushing against her stomach with one hand.

"Why? What could've changed in that week?" Her breath ghosted over his ear and her lips met his neck. A sensation of pleasure attacking him. It would have been so easy to give in to her.

He pushed stronger and (Y/n) took a step back. "This is a bad idea. You're so much younger and the alliance could break if-"

His eyes were hard, set with determination but despite this, she looked at him incredulously. "If this ends badly?" was all she muttered before (Y/n) guffawed, holding her stomach as she did so.

"For someone so smart, you sure say stupid things."

"I'm serious, (Y/n). It's too important to risk it for a crush-"

"It's not a crush." She quickly shot him down. "Everyone knows how you are with women that don't mean anything. Suave, love em and leave em. This schoolboy behavior is not it. It's more and you goddamn know it."

He started to form a reply but a shrill alarm rang through the building before he was able to. A moment later, two of her underlings were standing in front of them, rushing them out.

"What's happening? Where is my dad?" (Y/n) asked, resisting the hold as they moved down the hallway, many of the party goers already behind them.

"Everyone's being evacuated as we speak. Your father's already outside." For a moment she hesitated, weighing the truth of his words before she stopped fighting and picked up the pace with them. The ground rumbled underneath them just as they reached the stairs to the outside.

"(Y/N)!"

"Papa!"

In a flash, (Y/n) was in the arms of her father, checking him for any wounds as he simply chuckled.

"I'm glad the two of you are save," he spoke once Dino was with them.

"What's the matter, Signore (L/n)?"

"We're under attack, obviously. We soon know by who."

"Is everyone outside?" (Y/n) asked, noticing how fewer people got out of the mansion and just as luck would have it, it was in that moment that they all heard high-pitched crying from the second floor and saw a small number of children at the window, the flickering light of flames behind them.

(Y/n) moved reflexively to the house but her father's hold stopped her.

"Don't. Let _them_ handle it."

Her eyes darkened, clouded with disbelief. "I won't stay here and watch _children burn_."

Quickly, she wound her way out of his hold and Dino moved to catch her but as he did, her father tumbled forward, wreaked by another coughing fit.

"Stay with him," she yelled before she was back into the mansion.

Dino knew it couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes as he waited with Ricardo for her to emerge again but it felt like an impossibly long time with every rumble and explosion. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he heard footsteps rushing and saw the children from the window run out. Another explosion, not setting off a rumble but making the building collapse just as the last child got out, burying any chance of (Y/n) getting out.

* * *

It was a no brainer for Dino that the members of the (L/n) Famiglia who had nowhere to go, now that the mansion was destroyed, would remain with the Cavallone for the time being, which is why he found himself in his living room, sitting across Ricardo (L/n), a somber atmosphere around them.

"There's no way she could've survived this, could she."

It seemed like he was mostly talking to himself but Dino still replied.

"I'm afraid not. Her death won't go unanswered, I promise."

Ricardo sighed. "I know, but no parent should have to bury their child." A moment of silence before he spoke again. "For what it's worth, I'm glad she met you."

"Pardon me?"

He chuckled, a faraway look entering his eyes. "I'm no fool, I know she is - was - worried about my health, it weighed her down but what was happening between the two of you was making her happy. She was starting to smile again."

Dino opened his mouth to disregard his words but a look from Ricardo made him stop.

"I just wish you would have gotten more time."

In the days to come, Dino would find out just how much of a bad aftertaste this conversation would leave him with, up to the point they kept on infiltrating his dreams, painting constant what ifs and resulting in him throwing himself into his work, trying to find out who had done it and by default would be held accountable for the death of (Y/n) (L/n). Quicker than he expected they had an answer.

"So it's the rookies?"

Romario stood beside him as they viewed the footage that had been retrieved from the security cameras, showing a group of 20-somethings setting of the explosions to free their partners that had been captured a couple of days before.

"They had no plan," Romario replied as Dino already reached for the phone, dialing Ricardo's number. He pointed at one of the rookies that had to be left behind because an explosion injured him fatally. "They just got lucky."

"They've run out of luck now," he said, waiting for him to pick up the phone. Dino had an idea of what they would do to them for taking (Y/n)'s life but due to their laws, Ricardo had to allow it first.

The call connected and he was halfway through greeting him when he heard his voice, frantic and... _happy_?

"Dino, my boy, I'm so glad you called. You won't believe it, she survived. She actually made it out alive."

His thoughts came to a halt. "Survived...? Who?"

"(Y/n)!"

Ricardo kept on talking, most likely explaining how it unfolded, but he could only stare ahead, confusion being overwritten by soft happiness.

"I'm happy to hear that. I wanted to inform you that we know who set off the explosions."

"I see," said a voice that was clearly not Ricardo's, a voice that made his breath stutter for a moment. "Do you need me to come around?"

"Please, take care of yourself first."

"I want to settle this as quickly as possible. I'm fine." A laugh followed and he couldn't help but take all of it in. "Unbelievably, I only hit my head and lost consciousness. Not even a broken bone."

"A true miracle," he breathed.

"So when can we settle this?"

Dino looked quickly into his schedule. "Two days from now? 7 pm?"

"I'll be there."

"Welcome back to the living, (Y/n)."

* * *

Two days later, the car with (Y/n) parked in front of the Cavallone estate, three bodyguards flanking her sides, ready to follow her every step. Romario was outside to greet and escort her to Dino's office, sending her a sympathetic look at how tired she seemed at their behavior.

"Guys, you can wait here. Nothing will happen."

"With all due respect, Signora," one of them said, "you were attacked in your _own home_."

Romario watched as she closed her eyes, seeming like it took everything for her to not scream, and he took it as his signal to step in.

"The attackers came from the outside so I'm sure it would be best you ensure no one gets in while we handle the inside."

Using their moment of pondering the idea to her advantage, (Y/n) quickly slipped inside and he closed the door, leading her up the stairs.

"They're only doing their job, Signora. They're right about the attack."

"Yes. But I just had to threaten them so they'd allow me to use the bathroom on my own. I need a break."

"Fair enough. It's good to have you back," Romario said, opening the door to Dino's office and closing it once she was inside.

Dino was leaning against his desk, having her immediately in his vision when she entered and walked close to her, hands on her cheeks as his eyes looked for any wound beside the band-aid on her forehead.

"Are you really okay?"

(Y/n) nodded. "Yes, I am. Now let's discuss what will happen to them-"

Dino shook his head. "They can wait, _I can't_."

She barely had time to be confused before his lips settled on her, his hands moving to her hips and holding her close in an almost bruising grip. Her arms wound around his neck, pressing her close as their lips moved against the other, tongues clashing together.

He grabbed her thighs, signaling for her to jump up and wrap her legs around him so he could carry her to the desk, pushing everything distracting of with one hand. Her lips traveled to his neck, sucking hickeys into his skin when Dino took her wrists and pinned them down on the desk.

"I swear I will do right by you, take care of you properly but right now, I need you to be very still and quiet for me. Can you do that?"

Biting her lips, she smirked and nodded. "I will," she was able to say before he spread her legs, fingers running under her skirt and tearing her panties down her legs and kneeling in front of her.

Her skirt was bunched around her waist, allowing him to see her pussy on full display. Coating his finger in his saliva, he thrust one inside of her, his tongue licking up one broad line to her clit and taking it into his mouth, sucking on it with the same rhythm his finger was fucking her.

(Y/n) kept her hands where he had left them, nails digging into the wood underneath her as he worked his mouth on her pussy, moaning around her clit and sending vibrations right through her core. A second and third finger was eased in, giving her a moment to adjust before they began to pound against that pleasurable spot within her, making her insides coil.

His name left her lips in breathy gasps, becoming more urgent until he withdrew his fingers, licking the juices off them as she mewled in protest.

Dino stood up again, taking a condom from his pocket. "Last chance if you want me to stop."

"Fuck no."

He quickly unbuckled and dropped his pants, pumping his erection once, twice before putting the condom over it and positioning it at her entrance, thrusting up her pussy and bumping against her clit to coat it in her juices before entering her fully.

Both of them moaned at the sensation, her from being wonderfully filled and him from the tight fluttering of her pussy around his cock. Setting up a rhythm once (Y/n) had gotten used to him, he pulled her shirt up and dragged the bra down, latching himself onto her stiff nipples, sucking and biting before soothing his tongue over it again.

"Touch me," he moaned against her skin and she quickly obeyed, tearing at his back with her nails and leaving angry, red marks. The coil in her abdomen tightened again, rushing her towards her high faster than she had anticipated.

" _Di-no. I'm gonna cu-_ "

"Cum. I'm right behind you. _Cum for me, (Y/n)._ "

Her legs clamped around him, dragging him close to get the most of it as her orgasm hit her, leaving her mouth open in a silent scream. Triggered by the tightness of her walls, squeezing him in just the right way, he followed suit, filling the condom with his seed.

He collapsed on top of her, peppering her chest with kisses as their breathing evened out again.

"Do right by me, huh?" She chuckled after a moment and Dino joined her.

"I'm not gonna let you go after last week. No more maybes or hesitation. I want you to go out with me, (Y/n)."

Surprise flashed over her face before her expression settled on happiness. "It'd be my pleasure," she said before kissing him once more.


End file.
